Cantus
Cantus is an Imperial Hive World in the Markayn Marches in the Calixis Sector. The guild of Haal-Lorden is based here, and have held a contract to produce survival kits for the Imperial Guard for several centuries. The Kasballican faction upon Cantus has recently gotten involved in a cross-faction war with several other Kasballican princes and princesses from Bront, Sozomen's Last Stand, Mosul and ND0/K4. Cantus is home to Count Hadrak, also known as the clockwork count, due to the fact that every inch of his body is plated in lustrous metal, buffed each morning by his servitor attendants to a blinding gleam. Though he is not one for conversation, a keen mind lurks behind the artificial eyes he replaces daily. Despite this, he is not vulnerable nor afraid to get his hands dirty. Curing a tour of the Cinerus Maleficum of the Koronus Expanse, his ships were set upon by Da Ship Gobbla, a space hulk captained by one Dak Teefnasha. In a display of his martial prowess, he killed nine of the freebooterz with his bare hands, though his body needed repairs at port afterwards. 'Unique Equipment' Calixis Survival Kit One of the most basic pieces of gear any traveler should have, a survival kit contains a wide variety of equipment and supplies, all of which are intended to help their users survive in less than optimal conditions. Generally, if the owner of a survival kit is forced to rely upon their kit’s contents, something has gone wrong---a particularly deadly prospect on an alien world. Several trade guilds within the Calixis Sector manufacture portable survival kits, with the ones produced by Haal-Lorden of Cantus particularly favored, as that guild has held a contract to produce kits for the Imperial Guard for several centuries. There are many variants to be had and well-travelled users frequently tailor their personal survival kits to the specific environments they intend to find themselves within. A typical kit includes: two blade razors, an igniter, a Helite flexible wire saw, 14 multi-shape fishing hooks, five press weight lures, 25 metres of heavy fishing line, 1 very large hook, 10-metres brass snare wire, 1 highpowered pocket illuminator, one calibrated button compass with a Calixis Sector world specific guide page, four doses of stimm, six Alozith tabs (Alozith is a strong general-purpose antibiotic), 20 Ionis water purifying tablets, two flexi bags, one meter adhesive tape, three meters long Spinlin cord, half a meter of reinforced ceramite-woven tape, three meters of cotton sewing thread, three sewing needles of various sizes, one surgical needle, eight safety fasteners of various sizes, a meter square piece of foil, one narrow-quill with Watersure ink, two sheets of rolled Sure-Write paper, a mirror-finished plasteel case to hold the kit’s contents and serve as an impromptu signaling device. Survival kits add a +10 bonus to Survival Tests---the kit itself doesn’t supply knowledge of how to survive, but it can provide the tools to do so. Cost 120, Average Dorcas Pattern Trophy Stub Automatic Class: Pistol (SP) Awarded by many Calixian regiments as a commendation for the lower ranks, pistols of this type were first taken as battlefield trophies during the Second Insurrection of Cantus centuries ago. Relics from that fabled war are highly valued, but most Guard veterans are content with a more modern copy, awarded as they are for valour in the face of the foe. Pistol, 30m, S/3/–, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 9, RLD Half, WT 1.5kg, Cost 150, Rare Category:Hive Worlds Category:Planets Category:Markayn Marches Category:Calixis Sector